Viasatball
Viasatball is a direct broadcast satellite television broadcaster and pay TV operator, owned by the Swedish media conglomerate Modern Times Groupball (MTGball). Broadcasting from London, the target markets are in the Nordic and the Baltic Countries. Satellite platforms The Viasatball signals can be received from the Astra 4A and SES-5 satellites at 4.8°E with any DVB-S receiver equipped with a NDS VideoGuard descrambling module. Viasatball’s main competitor on DBS distribution in the Nordic countries is Canal Digitalball. Viasatball does not have a platform of their own outside the Nordic and Baltic countries, so they have to rely on third party distributors in Eastern and Central Europe. In May 2016, MTGball announced the launch of Viasat Ultra HDball, the first Ultra-high-definition television (UHD) channel in the Nordic region and its first UHD Sports channel. The channel will feature selected live sport events especially produced in Ultra HD and launch in the autumn in Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland via SES-5. Viasat will also be launching an Ultra HD set-top box from Samsungpotato and a TV-module to enable existing UHD TVs to display the channel. MTGball channels Nordic countries Country-specific basic channels: * TV3 Denmarkball * TV3 Norwayball (also in HD) * TV3 Swedenball * TV3+ Denmarkball * TV3 Pulsball * TV6 Norwayball * TV6 Swedenball * TV8 Swedenball * TV10 Swedenball * Viasat 4ball (also in HD) Pan-Nordic pay channels: * Viasat Film Premiereball * Viasat Film Actionball * Viasat Film Classicball * Viasat Film Familyball * Viasat Film Nordicball * Viasat Seriesball * Viasat Exploreball * Viasat Historyball * Viasat Natureball * Viasat Sport Swedenball * Viasat Sport Norwayball, also in HD * Viasat Fotbollball (Sweden, also in HD) * Viasat Motorball (Sweden and Norway) * Viasat Premier League HDball (Sweden) * Viasat Hockeyball (Norway, Sweden and Finland) * Viasat Golfball * TV3 Sport 1ball (Denmark) (Formerly Viasat Sport 1 Denmark and TV 2 Sport) * TV3 Sport 2ball (Denmark) Baltic countries Country-specific basic channels: * TV3 Estoniaball * TV6 Estoniaball * TV3 Latviaball * TV3+ Latviaball * TV6 Latviaball * LNT Latviabrick * Kanāls 2 Latviaball * TV3 Lithuaniaball * TV3+ Lithuaniaball * TV6 Lithuaniaball Others: * TV1000 Action Eastball * TV1000 Eastball * TV1000 Russkoe Kinoball (ТВ1000 Русское Киномяч) * Viasat Exploreball * Viasat Historyball * Viasat Nature Eastball * Viasat Sport Balticball * Viasat Golfball * Viasat Motorball Eastern and Central Europe Viasatball does not have a platform of their own outside the Nordic and Baltic countries, so they have to rely on third party distributors in Eastern and Central Europe. Free channels: * Viasat 3 Hungaryball * Viasat 6 Hungaryball Pay channels: * TV1000 Action Eastball * TV1000 Balkanball * TV1000 Eastball * TV1000 Russkoe Kinoball * Viasat Sport Eastball * Viasat Historyball (Greece and Cyprus come soon) * Viasat Exploreball (Greece and Cyprus come soon) * Viasat Natureball (Greece and Cyprus come soon) Other channels In addition to their own channels, Viasatball carry several third party channels on their platform. Country specific Sweden: * SVT1ball (also in HD) * SVT2ball (also in HD) * SVT24ball (timesharing with Barnkanalen) * Barnkanalenball (timesharing with SVT24) * Kunskapskanalenrawr * TV4ball * Sjuanball * TV4 Filmball * TV4 Faktaball * TV4 Science fictionball * TV4 Sportball * TV4 Komediball * TV4 Guldball * TV4 Newsball * Kanal 5ball * Kanal 9ball * TV11ball * TNTball * MTV Swedencube * Nickelodeon Swedenball * Comedy Central Swedenball Denmark: * DR1brick * DR2brick * DR3brick (HD) * DR Kbrick * DR Ramasjangbrick * DR Ultrabrick * TV 2 Denmarkball * TV 2 Charlieball * TV 2 Filmball * TV 2 Newsball * TV 2 Zuluball * Kanal 4ball * Kanal 5ball * 6'erencube * 7'erencube (dead) * 24 Nordjyskeball * MTV Denmarkcube Norway: * NRK1ball * NRK2ball * NRK3ball/NRK Superball * TV 2 Norgeball * TV 2 Filmkanalenball * TV 2 Nyhetskanalenball * TV 2 Sportball * TV3ball (Norway) * TVNorgecube * FEMbrick * MAXbrick * VOXbrick * MTV Norway Slovakia: * RTVSball Lithuania: * Lietuvos Rytas TVbrick * LRT Televizijaball * LRT Lituanicaball * LNKball * TV1ball * BTVball * Sport1brick Transnational * Animal Planet Europeball (only in the Baltics) * BBC World Newsball * Cartoon Networkcubes (6.00-21.00, time-sharing with TCM Europe) * CNBC Nordicball * CNN Internationalball * Discovery Channel Europeball (only in the Baltics) * Disney Channel Scandinaviaball * E!ball * Euronewsball * Boomerang Scandinaviacube * The God Channelball * MTV Live HDball * Nat Geo Scandinaviaball * Nat Geo HDball * Nat Geo Wildball * Nickelodeon Scandinaviaball (6.00-18.00, time-sharing with VH1 Europe) * Nick Jr.ball (Sweden) * NHK Worldbrick * NTV Mircube (only in the Baltics) * Playboy TVball (time-sharing with Viasat Nature/Crime) * Disney Junior Scandinaviaball (time-sharing with Viasat Film Drama) * Ren TVball (only in the Baltics) * RTR Planetabrick (only in Estonia and Lithuania) * RTball * Spice Platinumball (time-sharing with Viasat Explorer) * Spice Privateball (also known as Viasat Ticket 2 Erotic) * STS Internationalball (only in the Baltics) * Disney XD Scandinaviaball * TCM Nordicbrick (Turner Classic Moviesbrick) (21.00-6.00, time-sharing with Cartoon Network Nordic) * VH1 Europebrick (18.00-6.00, time-sharing with Nick Jr Sweden) * CBS Realityball * MTV Europecube * Penthouse HD1ball * Penthouse HD2ball * Space Channel 3Dball Former channels World record The live 3D broadcast of the 2011 UEFA Champions League final match between Manchester United and Barcelona was provided by Viasatball in 3D format in Gothenburg (Sweden). The football match was broadcast on EKTA screen. This Ukrainian produced 3D LED TV made The Guinness Book of World Records. Category:Swedish companyballs Category:Swedish Speaking Companyball Category:TV companyballs Category:1980's Category:Telecommunications companyballs Category:Pay TV companyballs